


Holiday Cheer

by alafaye



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has an idea for a date, but Ianto is skeptical. (Set season 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for vix_spes for the [2013 Happy October Swap](http://fuzzy-icons.livejournal.com/13316.html); she gave me several prompts and this one follows 'night at the fair'. Also covers the monthly prompt at the LJ community dove_drabbles which is 'holiday cheer begins here' and where this has been cross posted

Ianto blinked at the flyer that landed at his desk. He saved the work he was doing and picked up the flimsy paper advert. Jack sat on the corner of his desk, looking nervous. Ianto raised his eyebrows. "A Christmas fair?"

"At night," Jack added, as if that was the only time to go. "I've been told it's romantic."

Ianto sighed and put the advert down. He looked around quick, making sure none of their team mates were listening. "Romantic?"

Jack nodded. "A date."

Their first, second, and third dates had all been disasters. The first had been interrupted by a Weevil. The second by some devout Torchwood stalker. And the third was to never, ever be mentioned. Again. Ever. Ianto studied the flyer. "There might those robotic santas."

Jack wrinkled his nose. "Don't jinx it."

Ianto chuckled. "Our lives are nothing if not jinxed, Jack."

Jack stood and cleared his throat. "If you don't want to go--"

"It sounds like fun," Ianto admitted. It had been a while since he had gone to a Christmas fair. It had been with his da and it hadn't ended well, but maybe this time, it could end well.

Jack beamed. "Yes?"

Ianto nodded.

~~~

The sign outside the main entrance said, "Holiday cheer begins here". Ianto titled his head so he could look at Jack. "I've got a bad feeling now."

Jack waved his hands. "Stop it. It's all going to be fine." He grinned and put his hand in Ianto's pocket. Ianto wrinkled his nose, but let Jack slot their fingers together.

The fair was busy and crowded despite the soft snow falling and it being Monday. But it did smell like Christmas ought to--spices, pine, mulled wine--and the displays were inviting. Jack led the way into the fair with a tug on Ianto's hand and they began a slow, winding way through the isles. There were tacky Christmas decorations, hastily pulled together items from the stores and put into a basket, ugly sweaters, food, knitted items, and the odd art pieces.

Ianto found himself buying some cheese and crackers for home and a new pair of mittens for his niece. Jack bought them some popcorn that they ate while they were walking. 

Toward the end, Ianto bumped Jack's shoulder with his. "Good idea."

Jack half grinned. "Yeah?"

Ianto nodded and reached for Jack's hand. "Yeah. Thank you."

"And look, nothing bad happened!" Jack chuckled. "And, I have to say, I am feeling the holiday cheer now."

Ianto took a deep breath and had to agree. It should've felt overdone--it did sometimes look overdone--but the atmosphere and decorations did drive home something of holiday cheer and warmth. "Thank you, Jack."

Jack smiled fully, now, and it was soft. "You're welcome. Thank you for agreeing to come here."

"Well, we were bound to have one good date eventually." Ianto pulled Jack close, in a little spot between stalls, and kissed him. "And it's a great date."


End file.
